


Love Emails

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters Ash and Gary exchange while Ash is in Unova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Emails

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'hey could you do palletshipping?'. I haven't watched the Pokemon anime in years, so I find this a little awkward, but obviously I did it.

Gary,

Reached Unova today!! Something weird happened with Pikachu and something called Zekrom. Pikachu’s electricity was gone for a while but he’s better now.

I got an otterwhat too. There’s a guy called Trip who’s kind of mean, but I’m travelling with this girl called Iris. She’s kind of irritating, but I’m gonna travel around Unova and get all the badges here too!

Why aren’t you coming to the conference anyway?! You’re Professor Oak too LOL!!

Miss you!! Love you!!

Ash

*

Ash,

Don’t spend too long talking to that Trip guy.

I didn’t go because it’s not related to my research. Gramps is working on the PokéDex, not me.

But you have fun with your oshawott and badges. Seriously though, don’t you have enough yet?

You really need to stop picking up angry chicks.

Smell ya later,

Gary

P.S. Yeah I love you too and all.

*

Gary,

Don’t worry about Trip, you’re the only guy for me!! <3

I won my first badge! One of the Striaton Gym Leaders (there were three — triplets!!) is travelling with me and Iris now. His name’s Cilan and he likes food… a lot. He talks about battles like they’re cooking?? His pansage is cool though.

Miss you!! Love you!!

Ash

*

Ash,

Don’t touch any of the pansage’s leaves. Definitely don’t eat them.

I might come visit you in a few of weeks. There’s some stuff that’s relevant to my research in Unova and all. Sometime around the middle of February, I think.

Aren’t you running out of places to put those badges?

Smell ya later,

Gary

P.S. Yeah I love you too and stuff.

*

Gary,

YOU SHOULD COME!!! I miss you!!! (Should I think it’s just coincidence that that’s around Valentine’s Day??)

TELL ME YOU’RE GONNA COME!!!

Love you!!

Ash

*

Ash,

Yeah, I’ll be there. And it’s a coincidence.

Meet you in Nimbasa.

Smell ya then,

Gary

P.S. Yeah love you too.

*

Gary,

I CAN’T WAIT!!!!!

Love,

Ash

P.S. I love you more!!!

*

Gary,

I figured out why Cilan and Iris were acting so weird.

They thought I didn’t know what sex is.

Lol.

I miss you again already!! And I still love you more!!

Ash

*

Ash,

Morons.

Gary

P.S. Pretty sure I love you more, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about fifteen minutes.


End file.
